


Take A Bite

by Seokmonsters



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, biting?, bottom seok?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seokmonsters/pseuds/Seokmonsters
Summary: Minseok thinks everything about Baekhyun is beautiful and it has nothing to do with the fact that Baekhyun is his lover.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 2017 debut after a long hiatus, so my writing is very rusty by now, I wrote this in a short time and without a beta so I can't guarantee the quality. No, I'm not an experienced writer. I just like xiubaek so much that's why I wanted to do this prompt. The prompt is actually just requested for a PG-13+ but it seems I'm too pervert to keep it around that rating, so.. there. I'm very thankful and sorry to the Seokmonsters admins being so patient with me ^^ And of course thanks to you all readers who spare your time reading this fic.

Minseok thinks everything about Baekhyun is beautiful and it has nothing to do with the fact that Baekhyun is his lover. He isn’t biased kind of person after all. He just loves pretty things and he is difficult to satisfy so Baekhyun is exceptionally pretty that he can fit his high standard.

The first pretty things that caught Minseok’s interest, like any other people, is Baekhyun’s smile. Baekhyun has beautiful lips that will form into the most beautiful smile Minseok ever seen. His smile warms others’ heart and there’s nothing in the world Minseok wants more than to protect that smile. He’ll do anything in his ability to make sure Baekhyun always smiling and happy.

Baekhyun has pretty eyes. They were pitch black that will turn to bloody red when he was hungry. They always successfully make Minseok shiver with want every time his own dark brown ones met them. When the younger eyed him from above him, eyes dark with lust, Minseok’s never able to think straight.

Then there are his fingers. They are long and lean. They are the most beautiful fingers he has ever seen. The way they jump from key to key of the piano that’s decorating a big part of their small study room is an art to please the eyes. Those fingers are even skillful at doing things to Minseok’s body.

Next beautiful thing is R-rated but important to Minseok so he has to mention it; that is Baekhyun’s dick. It’s not like Minseok saw many dicks to compare but he saw few. Baekhyun isn’t the first man he ever slept with but in his opinion Baekhyun’s dick is the only one that’s aesthetically pleasing in his eyes. The curve, the head, the grit, the thickness, the length, it’s all perfect. Not to mention how it snugs perfectly inside of him. No other dick, real or artificial, can compare.

He can go on and on mentioning what he thinks beautiful for every part of Baekhyun, but there is special part of him that he’s considering very special, the most beautiful from all. They are Baekhyun’s fangs.

Minseok knows he is always an odd soul. He loves looking for a nice pair of fangs. It’s maybe a fetish. From many pretty fangs he’s ever seen, he thinks Baekhyun’s fangs are the most beautiful. He dated people with beautiful teeth. He took note especially at their fang teeth. Then Baekhyun came into his life and all of those people’s fangs seemed plain. He can’t explain in which way he thinks they are beautiful but they are. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that his lover is a vampire. That’s why his fangs are very captivating, Minseok can come just from imagining them teasing his skin.

He shudders at the wild imagination of having those fangs grating his neck then he yelps in surprise when he hears a laugh behind him.

“Having fun by yourself, Minseok-ah?” There comes the devil, uh, he means, the vampire.

“N-no! Just having some thought. And it’s Minseok-hyung for you, Byun Baekhyun.” Minseok dodged the question by scolding the young vampire. He wishes his cheeks are no longer burned red when he turns to Baekhyun but it seems it’s not the case. He can see Baekhyun has that smirk on his face. And the way Baekhyun walks closer to him without breaking eye contact with those eyes, makes Minseok jelly in his knees. It’s a good thing Minseok is sitting on his desk chair.

Baekhyun eyes him like he is some kind of fresh meat. Maybe he is for Baekhyun, in some way since he is indeed his food supply, and he should be offended by that, right? But he isn’t. Maybe he is a masochist or something. Whatever he is, now that Baekhyun opens his lips showing teeth and those fangs and licks them with his tongue sensually, he is very, very much turned on.

Baekhyun spins his chair to face him and then kneels in front of him, forcing his legs to part. Wow that sounds cheap. Baekhyun forces him, okay. He doesn’t voluntarily opens them by himself!

The vampire touches the obvious tent in his pants, feeling it painfully gently and slowly through his pants, making Minseok’s breath caught in his throat for holding his moan. “Guess you had a nice thought, hyung.”

Minseok blushes darker if that’s possible. He crosses his arms on his chest and looks away, embarrassed but not wanting to admit easily. “Y-you can say so. But it’s not about you, you know!”

It’s a lie and both of them know it. Baekhyun chuckles at his stubbornness. Not deterred by his usual push, Baekhyun leans up closer to his ear.

“I know, hyung. I know what you were thinking that got you so bothered like this,” whispers the vampire while grazing his teeth gently on his earlobe, his hand is still pressing gently on his crotch. Minseok can’t hold back his moan this time, Baekhyun smirks wider. “Should I give it to you, then, hyung? The pleasure only I can give?”

Minseok’s body trembles in anticipation and his defensive stance falters as he grips on Baekhyun’s sleeves tightly to hold himself from falling from his chair. The vampire traces down his jaws with his sharp teeth oh so gently so he won’t hurt the skin unintentionally. Minseok can feel his smirk on his skin and he would like to slap his stupid face to erase that smirk. Instead, he pulls his face closer to his neck, silently begging the younger to take him raw right there, need the fangs to pierce deep into his skin and draw blood for him to drink.

Baekhyun laughs at his impatience and pushes him just far enough to make eye contact with him. Minseok notices the vampire’s eyes aren’t red which means he isn’t hungry for blood. What a pity. He pouts.

“Do you want me to drink your blood that much?” Baekhyun asks with a hint of tease.

“It’s not that. It’s just…” Minseok’s eyes trail off to the fangs that are shown because Baekhyun is smiling. He reaches for those particular teeth, surprising the vampire but it’s not unexpected. Minseok cups his face and traces the fangs with his thumbs, feeling the sharpness and the beautiful shapes. Baekhyun let him do whatever he wants but as time passes by, he grows tired for opening his mouth for Minseok groping his teeth. He licks one of the thumbs on his mouth and scratching it a little to taste a little drop while he watches Minseok’s reaction. Minseok is entranced by the whole licking ordeal that Baekhyun almost laughed at how cute he is.

Minseok surprises him by leaning closer and kisses him instead. His legs trap him in a lock behind his back to pull him closer. Baekhyun’s hands traveled to Minseok’s bottom and pull him even closer before he lifts the older human up. Minseok’s legs wrap his waist tighter. Baekhyun takes him to their bedroom and puts him on the bed gently without breaking their kiss. When breathing becomes far away, Baekhyun parts their lips and gets a very messed up Minseok.

“You’re so beautiful, you know that?” Baekhyun whispers in his ear while he kisses the lobe, grating it softly. Minseok breathes heavily but he still has the urge to reply back, “I know,” with a smug tone. And before he knows, the smaller man already turns their position so he is straddling him now.

“I know I’m hot, too,” Minseok winks at him with a sexy smirk before pulling him in for a kiss again, complete with shameless grinding in the vampire’s dick.  
Baekhyun is all good with Minseok being in charge. He is so hot when his ‘sexy’ switch turned on. But Baekhyun has another agenda for his beloved tonight, so he flips their position, having Minseok on his back again. Now, he can’t do anything since Baekhyun has his hands bonded with one hand above him.

Minseok is going to protest but Baekhyun shuts him up by kissing him roughly which is responded desperately by the older man. Baekhyun’s other free hand undos Minseok’s shirts and opens them as much as their position allows. He is welcomed by his favorite visual, Minseok’s pale but firm chest and two pink nipples adorning both sides.

Baekhyun’s mouth moves to Minseok’s jaws, suckling them softly while his free hand explores the expand of exposed chest. Baekhyun kisses down to his neck, teasing the skin with gentle bite along the way.

“Baekhyun…” Minseok pants. But Baekhyun just bites a little bit harder on the spot where he often feeds on the human. Minseok cries in ecstasy, back arched upward in reflex.

Baekhyun knows very well Minseok’s fixation at his teeth, fangs, and very much turned on by bitten. It’s like they are complimenting each other, Baekhyun needs to bite his donor to get fresh blood and Minseok loves the feeling of being bit. Now isn’t his meal time, but he can do this, biting his beloved, all day long if it can give tremendous pleasure for Minseok.

While Baekhyun is biting his chest and teasing the pink bud, Minseok thinks he is going crazy IF his vampire lover continues ignoring his need. He has a hard cock that needs to be satisfied, unfortunately. If not, Minseok prefers to enjoy the biting as much as he wants without worrying about his painfully hard cock.

“B-Baek..” he stutters as he tries to lift his hips up to meet Baekhyun’s, which Baekhyun avoids. He really needs the friction but Baekhyun holds his hands and he can’t just shake them off and Baekhyun just ignores him!

“Baekhyun!” he cries, almost begging. While the biting is very pleasure inducing, his hard rock cock is still trapped in his jeans and it’s so painful.

Seeing his desperate lover, Baekhyun chuckles. He decides to give mercy. He opens his zipper and pushes his jeans a bit lower so he can release the trapped erection easily. Minseok sighs contently when he takes it out.

Baekhyun continues his mission of claiming all of Minseok’s exposed skin with biting while stroking the older man’s erection lazily. Minseok is whining, at him, definitely not liking the pace he sets. While he likes seeing Minseok driven insane by the biting and lazy stroking, there’s a limit of a man, vampire or not, can take while teasing his lover. He is on the edge too.

“On your hands and knees, hyung.” Baekhyun whispers on his skin above his left nipple that he has been abusing with nibbles before releases Minseok’s hands.

Minseok doesn’t directly follow through since his hands got cramps from having trapped in the same position in a long time. Baekhyun doesn’t hurry him and let him take his time rolling on his stomach on his own, jutting out his ass. He doesn’t have energy to hold his upper body with his arms so he just let them lay tiredly on either of his side. Baekhyun doesn’t seem mind that he didn’t obey 100% of his order. The younger man helps him take off his clothes and jeans and boxer completely. Minseok can feel the other’s body heat as the young vampire leans down to cover his body with his own.

Minseok can feel Baekhyun’s hot breathe before a tongue wets the back of his neck, followed by a small consistent bite around the spot. Minseok can’t help but moans at the sensation. They did this all the time but he never gets used at the incredible feeling of being bit. He pushes his ass back to meet Baekhyun’s crotch, successfully meeting with his favorite dick, hard and hot against his ass.

“You’ve been testing my patience, hyung.” Baekhyun teases his skin a little bit harder like when he is going to pierce into it for blood, making Minseok groan in anticipation.

“Don’t be patience, Byun. Take me now… please,” Minseok begs. He keeps grinding his ass back to Baekhyun’s cock shamelessly. Baekhyun laughs.

“You’re not even properly prepared.” He says while testing Minseok’s tight entrance with his index finger.

“It’s okay. Hurry.” Minseok urges while wiggling his butt. Baekhyun slaps his ass because they are too cute.

“‘Kay. Don’t blame me if you get sore later.” Both of them know Minseok will definitely complain later. But it will be another story. Now, all Minseok can think of is Baekhyun’s teeth on his skin and dick in his hole.

“Please.” Minseok says again with a little bit aegyo that Baekhyun can never resist, especially in this situation. Baekhyun doesn’t need another persuasion. He aligns his cock to the awaiting entrance and pushes it in hard and rough so it will hurt a moment for Minseok. Minseok still groans in pain, though.

“Fuck!” Minseok cries when Baekhyun pierces into him in the same time he bites him for real on his nape. He doesn’t know where to focus. All of them feel so painful it’s good.

“I thought you weren’t hungry,” Minseok tries to argue when he feels his blood consistently being sucked. Every time Baekhyun drinks on him, his sense is heightened and he can feel anything touching his body be painfully arousing.

“I can easily get hungry when I smell you here, hyung.” Baekhyun nuzzles his nose to the side of his neck where the human’s scent smelt strongly while licking the streaming blood. Slowly but with increasing speed, Baekhyun moves his hips after he ensures Minseok is already intoxicated by vampire’s biting side effect, the aphrodisiac. Minseok’s growing moans are the sign for him to go as hard as he likes. Minseok likes it when they are at it rough anyway.

Baekhyun leaves that spot he drank blood from and starts tease-biting other area while not stopping his thrusting. Minseok’s already gone by the time Baekhyun drank on him. All he can feel now is pleasure. The teeth that’s grazing his skin, the perfect shape that’s filling his deepest core, he doesn’t care if he’ll be a mess after. He loves being messed up by his lover. He is so close to burst out.

“Baek, I’m close… please…” he mumbles against the mattress softly. Fortunately, Baekhyun hears him. The vampire wraps a palm on his cock and strokes it at the same pace as his thrust.

“Me, too. Together, hyung. A bit more…” Minseok doesn’t know of he can hold any longer but he tries. Baekhyun’s motion becomes quite desperate and clumsy then at one point he hits the bundle of nerves inside and Minseok is crying,

“There! Baek!” On cue, Baekhyun keeps aiming for that place, driving Minseok crazier. “Ah no! If you keep hitting it- Ah I can’t-

“Come, hyung,” Baekhyun says before biting him hard again, not enough to break skin but enough to leave bruises. Minseok cries on his name as he releases his load on the mattress beneath them. Baekhyun follows after Minseok’s inside squeezes him hard because of his orgasm, filling the older man to the brim.

They stay at their position until Baekhyun restores some of energy to pull himself off of the completely tired man under him. He cleans Minseok up when he decides Minseok won’t do it for himself, too busy being tired. He then lies beside Minseok and pulls a blanket for both of them.

“Your fang fetish is so pathetic, you know, hyung.” Baekhyun teases while dragging Minseok closer, chest to chest. Minseok let Baekhyun spoil him and snuggles comfortably against his lover.

“It’s okay. I have a vampire for a lover.” He mumbles dreamily with a stupid grin. Baekhyun looks at his stupid satisfied face lovingly before kisses his forehead.

“Yeah. How lucky of you, Kim Minseok.” Minseok grins even harder before kisses him back with a peck on his lips.

“Indeed. But Mr. Vampire is lucky too, you know.” He says with a sleepy tone.

“Why is it?” Baekhyun plays along while petting the human’s hair gently, lulling him to sleep.

“Coz he has a free quality fresh meal and his meal loves him so muchhm.” Baekhyun laughs lightly. Minseok already sleeps on the last word he said.

“I love you, too, Kim Minseok.”

“Hyungh, Baek.. hyunghmmn,” Minseok mumbles in his sleep. Baekhyun holds his laugh.

“I love you, hyung.”


End file.
